El dragón y la hechicera
by Constanza Margarita
Summary: Ginny odiaba ser tan pequeña y odiaba que Harry Potter se lo estuviese recordando cada vez que se topaba con él


**Un universo alterno, con las personalidades de los personajes algo cambiadas.**

 **Nada me pertenece**

 **Espero que les guste**

Ginny odiaba ser tan pequeña y odiaba que Harry Potter se lo estuviese recordando cada vez que se topaba con él. Se sentía, además de pequeña, mucho más débil de lo que realmente era. Siendo sincera consigo misma, jamás había tenido problemas con ser tan menudita, pero desde que había conocido al moreno, el tema había estado constantemente en su cabeza. Extrañamente, no le molestaba de cierta manera, que cada vez que él la saludase fuese con un "Hola, enana", sino más bien era su actitud frente a las misiones que debían realizar juntos.

Tanto él como ella, pertenecían a una comunidad secreta que luchaba contra las fuerzas del mal que intentaban conquistar la tierra, aunque, ambos habían sido elegidos por motivos completamente diferentes; los padres de Ginny habían sido poderosos magos, fallecidos cuando apenas tenía 3 años y por ende, la pequeña pelirroja había tenido que estar a cargo de la misma comunidad, en un hogar temporal donde estaban más niños en su misma situación. Harry, en cambio, había llegado allí mucho tiempo después, cuando tenía ya 15 años y su raza, que poseía la capacidad de convertirse en dragones, había sido casi completamente exterminada.

Solían compartir misiones muy pocas veces, debido a que Harry solía ser enviado fuera por mucho más tiempo y a tareas que eran muy peligrosas y no es que ella no fuese capaz de acompañarlo en tan arduas travesías, sino que al ser mucho más joven (tres años exactamente) intentaban no arriesgarla, pero siempre que estaban juntos, en alguna misión, él solía quedarse con todo el trabajo y evitarle las batallas tanto cuerpo contra cuerpo e inclusive, en aquellas que se necesitaba la presencia de alguien que supiera magia. No entendía por qué el dragón intentaba robarle, porque era eso lo que hacia, todo la responsabilidad.

Tiempo después de que compartieron su quinta misión juntos, Ginny se propuso volverse inclusive mucho más poderosa de lo que era. Sus hechizos y conocimientos acerca de las plantas medicinales la hacían incluso mucho más solicitada que Hermione, la joven hija del presidente de la comunidad, quien ya a los quince años contaba con más conocimientos que su padre, quien tenía 50 años. La joven pelirroja pasó horas intentando superarse, dejando huellas en la parte baja de sus ojos.

Era sincera consigo misma, jamás alcanzaría la fuerza que el moreno de metro noventa media, porque dentro de sus conocimientos no existía algún conjuro para el crecimiento y si lo supiera, no lo utilizaría, su tamaño le permitía moverse con facilidad en las misiones y en las tareas que desempeñaba a lo largo del día. Le gustaba mucho ser tan escurridiza.

Cuando ya llevaba dos semanas trabajando tanto su mente como su cuerpo, él regresó de una misión que lo había tenido tres meses fuera de la comunidad. Ella se sintió feliz al enterarse de que había vuelto sano y salvo y tuvo, además, que dejarle en claro a su amiga Luna que su felicidad no se debía a que su dragón amado había regresado. Era constante entre sus más cercanos bromear acerca de su posible futura relación; cuando Ginny oía esos comentarios, solía colocarse roja como su cabello y gritar, mientras que Harry, callaba y mantenía su rostro con una expresión seria. La verdad es que los comentarios tenían su propia fundamentación, el joven dragón solía molestarla con frases de doble sentido, hasta una vez le había robado un beso en una de las celebraciones. Ginny, solía decir, que solo lo hacía para fastidiarla, él claramente no estaba enamorado y mucho menos interesado en ella. Al menos, más allá de aquellas veces contadas con los dedos de las manos, el dragón se mantenía muy distante y frío con ella, sobretodo cuando estaban solos durante las travesías.

Para despejar su mente de dragones de cuerpo de metal, se despidió de su mejor amiga y decidió ir a la biblioteca a practica algunos hechizos que realmente le estaban costando demasiado. Seguramente, Dumbledore, el mago más viejo y sabio de la comunidad, estaría allí y le podría dar alguna mano. Para su mala suerte, no lo encontró, así que decidió, solamente por esa vez despejarse con un libro de mitos y leyendas. Dos, tres, cuatro horas estuvo allí la joven hechicera y quizás hubiesen sido más de no ser por la aparición de la noche, la luna y sus pequeñas hijas, las estrellas. Sintió miedo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Cuando salió del edificio se sintió observada y maldijo a sus adentros por no haber sido más precavida, que fuese una comunidad que luchaba contra el mal, no quitaba la existencia de pervertidos que intentaban aprovecharse de jovencitas como ella. Tristemente. Avanzó unos pasos y sintió que la jalaban del brazo, gritó y la persona rio divertida. Era él. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo allí?

–Hola, enana, ¿saliendo tan tarde de la biblioteca? ¿por qué será que esto no me sorprende? –la miró con una sonrisa de lado y a Ginny le dieron unas enormes ganas de echarse a sus brazos y besarlo, porque estaba allí, sano y salvo. Eliminó esos pensamientos repulsivos de su mente, ¿Qué estaba pensando con ella? Seguramente estaba demasiado cansada y por ello pensaba semejantes disparates.

–¿Qué haces aquí tú exactamente? –lo miró inquisidoramente y evitó sonreírle.

–¿Acaso no puedo venir a la biblioteca? Cuéntame, ¿Está solamente reservada para las enanas magas como tú? –cruzando sus brazos, él se inclinó para mirarla directamente a los ojos y se puso, peligrosamente, demasiado cerca de su cara.

–No, aunque es muy extraño verte por aquí, no eres, por así decirlo, demasiado dotado en el conocimiento, Dragón

–Uh, golpe bajo. Nunca es demasiado tarde, sobretodo para mí, que supongo sabes, puedo llegar a vivir hasta 500 años –enanchó su sonrisa y se alejó de ella, dando unos pasos hacia el lado sur de la comunidad. –Vamos, enana, te acompañaré a tu casa. Una damisela como tú no debe andar a estas horas de la noche caminado sola

–Tonto Harry, no soy una damisela –dijo, más bien gritó. Odiaba esa tonta superioridad que él intentaba demostrar, al ser hombre, dragón y mucho más grade y fuerte que ella.

–Vamos, enana, no te enojes, solo intento compartir un rato más contigo, para que podamos tener, como decirlo, un tiempo grato entre los dos… –Ginny se sorprendió, era la primera vez que él se mostraba tan arrepentido por tratarla más débil que él. –El presidente mencionó que seremos compañeros en una misión.

–¿Qué?

–Así es, partiremos en dos semanas.

–Pensé que te darían un mes mínimo de vacaciones, estuviste fuera casi tres meses –Comenzaron a caminar y él la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

–Vaya, sacaste la cuenta, seguramente me extrañaste mucho, enana.

–No lo decía por eso, sino más bien porque todos pensaban que ya no regresarías… por el tiempo…–Ginny se sintió avergonzada con su última declaración. No quería que él malinterpretase sus palabras.

–Nunca le he fallado a la comunidad –su voz denotaba molestia y la pelirroja se colocó un tanto nerviosa. No era bueno cuando el dragón de hierro se enojaba.

–Em, Harry, no te molestes, no se trata sobre eso, es que era muy peligroso y ya habían fallado algunas personas, como mis padres…–ella calló y se limpió una lagrima rebelde que se había escapado de sus ojos y Harry se detuvo, obligándola a ella a imitarle. Estaban a mitad de camino de su casa y Ginny quería salir huyendo del lugar, encerrarse en su habitación y chillar. No era él, el tema de sus padres seguía siendo sensible.

–No sientas pena por tus padres –él lo decía con total seriedad, e inclusive se había vuelto a encorvar para mirarla más profundamente a los ojos. Allí fue cuando notó que Harry se había hecho otra perforación microdermal justo arriba de su ceja. Con ese, eran un total de cuatro. –Los míos, fallecieron intentando proteger lo que más preciaban, al igual que los tuyos. Recuérdalos como héroes, que es lo que eran.

–No, no sabes lo que dices, yo era muy pequeña… –sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas y ella odio que él y el tema de sus padres la pusieron tan inestable.

Corrió lejos de Harry, no deseaba volver a tocar el tema de sus padres con nadie más y deseo inclusive no existir. Se sentía demasiado sola en ese momento. Pidió tener una familia enorme, que la llenase de cariño en sus momentos más difíciles. No sintió los pasos de Harry detrás de ella y se sintió peor, él ni siquiera estaba interesado realmente en ella. Sino que deseaba entablar una conversación por la próxima misión que compartirían juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny no deseó tener su rutina diaria de entrenamiento, estaba cansada física y psicológicamente y prefirió quedarse en su pequeña casa, bebiendo un poco de chocolate caliente y leyendo un libro que hace poco había recibido por Dean, un amigo que tenía entre los magos. Ni siquiera se preocupó de cocinar y asaltó, a la hora de almuerzo, un paquete de galletas de chocolate y a las cuatro, decidió hacerse un sándwich de atún con mayonesa. Cerca de las ocho, estando ya bañada y mucho más repuesta, sintió que tocaban la puerta. Rogó entre la distancia que quedaba entre la sala de estar y la puerta de entrada que no fuese Harry, el dragón sin sentimientos. Para su alivio, era Luna.

–Ey, pelirroja, te extrañé hoy. Esperaba verte corriendo cerca de la plaza.

–No me sentí muy bien hoy. Estaba muy cansada, así que preferí quedarme en mi casa a descansar un rato.

–¿A descansar? No será que anoche te vino a visitar un dragón de metal y te dejo muy cansa…

–Ni lo menciones –lo que le faltaba. –Ayer me topé con él y… –No supo qué decir, realmente no habían discutido, simplemente Harry había sacado a colación lo de sus padres, lanzando una oración acerca de que debía sentirse bien con los que tenía y ella solamente había dicho algo sin sentido y había salido corriendo. Estaba molesta con él porque no había ido detrás de ella. Calló

–Ah, entonces te enteraste de lo de la misión y por eso estás molesta

–No, no estoy molesta por eso, ya hemos ido a cinco misiones juntos…tú lo sabes.

–Yo no hablaba de eso

–¿De qué hablabas? –Seguramente él, pensó, al encontrarla debilucha y llorona por lo de ayer, le había pedido al presidente que la destituyera de su cargo y así no pudiese ir a misiones. Pensó en vestirse, ir en busca de él y golpearle la cara. Dejó a Luna con la palabra en la boca y en menos de cinco minutos estuvo vestida, ignoró a su amiga en todo momento y corrió al lugar donde vivía él.

Nunca se había sentido tan molesta, quizás cuando uno de los niños del orfanato rompió su osito de peluche cuando tenía 6 años, pero ahora estaba realmente furiosa. Harry Potter sabría quién era realmente Ginevra Weasley.

Cuando estaba a una cuadra de su destino, lo vio. Caminaba solo, muy pensativo y con una pequeña bolsa entre las manos. Él pareció notar su mirada y volteó la cabeza, se puso blanco al verla, Ginny pensó que seguramente en ese momento ella parecería una arpía dispuesta a matar a quién se le cruzase.

–Ey, enana… –el sonido de la bofetada fue lo que más dejó pasmado a Harry, ella nunca había hecho eso. Siempre que se enojaba con él le gritaba, pero nada como aquello.

–Eres un tonto, Harry Potter, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

–¿Hacer qué? –él parecía pasmado y muy confundido. No era posible que ella supiera la verdad.

–¡Ginny, Ginny! ¡Espera! –Era Luna, quien seguramente habría ido corriendo tras ella, pero que, por la emoción no había sentido.

–¿Qué sucede, Luna? Déjame, ahora voy a hacerle entender a Potter que no soy una damisela y que puedo con las misiones.

–¿Qué? –Harry parecía aún más confundido que hace unos momentos.

–Eso mismo, Potter. Seguramente pensaste que como ayer tuvimos una conversación donde yo terminé un poco sensible, tú tenías el derecho de hablar con el presidente y decirle que no puedo seguir con las misiones –lo dijo tan atropelladamente, que se impresionó al no terminar sin aire.

–¿¡Qué!?

–¿Es lo único que vas a decir? –Ginny apretaba sus manos en un puño. Cuánto lo odiaba.

–Ginny, el no ha hecho eso. Lo que te quería contar acerca de la misión era otra cosa.

–¿Qué cosa? –Se sintió mal en ese momento y miró a Harry en son de disculpa.

–Yo solo hablé con el presidente para pedirle un favor acerca de tú misión

–¿Mi misión? –Ginny se preguntó acerca de dónde se dirigía exactamente la conversación.

–Tenías una misión con Thomas, el mago que te persigue como perro faldero…No quería que fueras con él, así que le pedí ser tu acompañante. No le podía negar nada a su dragón favorito. –Harry sonrió. Y Ginny lo miró avergonzada.

–Yo creo que me voy… –Luna se marchó, aunque ninguno de los dos percibió que lo hacía. Harry estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, era el momento propicio para lo que quería hacer hace ya mucho tiempo. Ginny quería morir de la vergüenza, de seguro había arruinado la relación que tenía con el chico.

–¿Sabes qué significan mis implantes microdermales? –él la miró a los ojos.

–Am, representan personas importantes o personas que ya no están contigo… eso es lo que me han dicho –Ella bajó la mirada. No sabía que buscaba él exactamente preguntándole eso.

–Notarás que me he hecho uno nuevo –ella asintió. –Me lo hice cuando regresé a la comunidad después de tres meses y si te soy sincero, no consideré hacérmelo antes puesto que tenía mis ojos en la misión en la que murieron tus padres y en algún momento pensé que no saldría vivo. Los tres primeros representan a mis padres y a mi hermana pequeña, que murieron cuando mi pueblo fue atacado. Y este último representas tú –Ginny se quedó sin aire. Nunca pensó que él pudiese mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente –He estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi cuando llegué a la comunidad. Me pareciste tan pequeña y tan frágil, que lo único que desee fue protegerte. En un principió pensé que era un sentimiento de fraternidad, pero no era así. No te considero inferior, Ginevra, tú eres la más poderosa hechicera de esta comunidad. –Harry se quedó callado y la miró. Ella intentaba no desmoronarse, todos esos años en que pensó que él la consideraba inferior habían sido una mentira.

–Yo, Harry… –No sabía por donde empezar.

–No digas nada, no me interesa que ahora no te guste, no me rendiré hasta que me des una oportunidad. Haríamos una excelente pareja y nuestros hijos serían hermosos –Ginny lo miró a los ojos, sonrojada, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, pero a la vez tan guapo, tan humano, tan Harry.

–Supongo que te debo una, por lo de la bofetada, así que creo que podemos tener una oportunidad. –Harry rio estruendosamente. Ginny pensó que jamás lo había visto tan feliz y rio junto con él.

Él la alzó para que quedaran a la misma altura y simplemente la besó.

 **¿Qué opinan?**


End file.
